daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Amell
Tristan "Tris" Amell is a former nobleman of Kirkwall who was taken to Kinloch Hold as a child. After attempting to help his friend Jowan escape from the tower, he was conscripted into the Grey Wardens by Duncan. He went on to become the Warden who ended the Fifth Blight and is known as the Hero of Ferelden. Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Tristan Amell is very much a product of his “good Circle boy upbringing,” as he likes to put it. In the Circle, he had a reputation for laziness. He didn’t care for his studies and was often found slacking off, despite his own talents and the First Enchanter’s high hopes for him. While he does enjoy his magic and figuring out on his own how to use it, he was far too busy being angry at his situation to pay attention to his instructors’ lessons or find ways to make his time in the Circle more bearable. Laziness, however, is not a trait befitting a Warden. When Tristan cares about something, he will put forth his full effort. Stopping the Blight required that of him, despite him also working through his own anger towards the templars and some aspects of his life at the same time. Given that his temper isn't always kept in check, he certainly knows how to hold a grudge and make it perfectly clear when he doesn’t like someone or something. Because of this, he often comes off as being surly, grumpy, and sometimes even sardonic; but there is compassion and kindness in him, deep down. But despite his stubbornness, impatience, and unwillingness to forgive and forget, he will do the right thing– or what he perceives to be the right thing, at least– when it comes down to it. His time in the Wardens has taught him that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and that he cannot let the world burn out of spite. He doesn’t consider himself to be much of a hero, but he does do a good job of saving the day on his own terms when everything falls to him. He isn’t what many people expect the famous Hero of Ferelden to be: he drinks, maybe too much at times; his sense of humor is rather dry and often self-deprecating; he pushes others away without even meaning to, because old habits from the Circle die hard; and he doesn’t mince his words. But he is who he is, and he never asked to be remembered. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History The Amells are a noble family that hail from Kirkwall, but they are a line that is tainted by magic blood. When Revka Amell discovered that her firstborn, a boy named Tristan, was a mage, she knew that he would be condemned to a life in the Circle tower. She wept in the streets as her young son, who was barely into his seven year, was carted away by the templars and taken to Kinloch Hold. Life in the Circle was one of constant scrutiny, and Tristan Amell quickly grew to resent the constant templar oversight. Although First Enchanter Irving took a liking to him and seemed to view the boy as something of a prodigy, Tristan never seemed to take his studies very seriously and would much rather find ways to amuse himself. He dreamed of being free from the tower (which he viewed as a prison), but he never attempted to escape out of fear for the consequences. Despite his perceived laziness, however, he went on to pass his Harrowing– an experience he doesn’t care to repeat. During his time in the tower, he found companionship in a fellow apprentice named Jowan. The two became close friends, despite Tristan’s often distant attitude towards the other inhabitants of the Circle. Without Jowan’s friendship, he likely would have been far more miserable than he already was. So, when Jowan informed him that he was to be made Tranquil and that his only hope was to escape from the tower with his girlfriend, Tristan agreed to help them and keep the plan a secret. As even the best-laid ones always do, the plan went awry, and the trio were caught during the escape attempt. Being a Harrowed mage, Tristan could not be made Tranquil as his punishment. The alternative likely would have been a death sentence had a Grey Warden named Duncan not conscripted the young mage into the Wardens. Tristan knew that the life of a Warden would not be an easy one, but it was better than a templar’s sword-– or staying in Kinloch for a moment longer. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Companions Alistair Tristan and Alistair got off to something of a rocky start. At first, Tris found Alistair to be one of the single most annoying human beings in all of Thedas due to his apparent inability to be quiet for longer than five consecutive minutes. However, Alistair was also the only person who knew what he was going through as a new Warden, and that shared experience helped gradually bring them together. As time went on, Tristan began to see Alistair as less of an annoyance as more of a friend, and the two became brothers-in-arms by the time they ended the Blight. Tris can now call the King of Ferelden his best friend, although he'll always be the same annoyingly lovable Warden recruit he's always been in his eyes. Morrigan Tristan honestly wasn't quite sure what to make of Morrigan for some time, despite finding her sarcasm quite entertaining and enjoying having another mage for company. He didn't necessarily distrust her, but he also knew that she had her own motivations for helping them. Still, he consented to do the dark ritual with her, if only to spare Leliana from the pain of losing him to the archdemon. Morrigan and her child saved his life, and that's a debt he knows he can't repay. As such, he chose to honor her wishes about having no contact with his son and hasn't seen her in years. Morrigan, for her part, is very grateful that Tristan gave her Kieran and has since changed her mind about her son never meeting his father. She has tried to find him for both her sake and Kieran's, but to no avail. Leliana Given Tristan's attitude towards the Chantry, he wasn't exactly thrilled about taking a Sister who claimed the Maker spoke to her along with them at first. However, Leliana very quickly because a voice of reason to him and was able to see right through his irritable, icy facade. She understood him in a way that no one else ever really had, and it kind of terrified him to think that he could actually have feelings for her. Once Tris finally let himself embrace those feelings, they got together not long before the Blight ended. In fact, he mostly consented to Morrigan's ritual was for Leliana's sake. Their relationship became more long distance after the Blight due to their duties taking them apart, but they promised each other that they would be together for good once they were finished with their responsibilities. Tris' search for a cure to the Calling kept him away from the Inquisition, and although he wanted to be there for Leliana in the wake of Justinia's death, she reminded him that his work was just as important to her as it was to him. Eventually, Leliana was elected to be the new Divine and made it perfectly clear that she would not be ending her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden. This caused something of a scandal, which Tristan found amusing to no end. He is now frequently seen at the Divine's side, and she couldn't be happier about it. Wynne Tris has known Wynne since he was a child growing up in the Circle, and he mostly thought of her as an old lady with a tendency to nag him about not living up to his potential. Wynne, for her part, knew he could be great if he just applied himself more and learned to accept life in the Circle. Things between them did improve during the Blight, so long as no one brought up Circle politics. Tristan came to respect her and appreciate her company, even if he didn't always appreciate her butting into her affairs. He was genuinely saddened to learn of her passing when Leliana informed him of it and regretted not being there for her funeral. He and Leliana visited her grave together after the Inquisition defeated Corypheus. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Tris.png|Tristan by rainbowworrier tris chart.png|A chart showing Tris' relationships Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Arcane Warrior Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Amell Category:Leliana Romance Category:Vacantstars